Formatura em Dominó
by Kiimi
Summary: Dia de festas em Dominó City, é formatura do terceiro ano do colégio e todos querem participar, se divertir, questionar ou simplesmente aproveitam a ocasião para fechar negócios, só que um penetra terá a função de 'batizar' a festa. Enjoy.


**Formatura em Dominó**

**Gênero:** Humor / com duelos!

**Classificação:** M

**Resumo:** Um dia de festas em Dominó City, é formatura do terceiro ano do colégio e todos querem participar, se divertir, questionar ou simplesmente aproveitam a ocasião para fechar negócios, só que um penetra terá a função de 'batizar' a festa, fazendo com que esta seja um terrível desastre (ou honorável super festa) a todos que participaram.

**Personagens:** Quase todos de Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters.

**Narrador:** Marik Izhistar.

**Nota:** Yu-Gi-Oh! Não é meu, se fosse, transformaria todos os personagens principais do sexo masculino em feminino e faria um yuri tenso. -Ou não.

**Prólogo**

Era dia de comemoração em Dominó City. Formatura do ensino médio da principal escola da região, não poderia deixar de ser uma grande festa; havia uma grande variedade de bebidas, salgados, duelos, pessoas festejando e chorando ao mesmo tempo; É hora que todo mundo considerou sempre você, ou ele, ou ela... Ou aquilo. Enfim, é sempre o momento daqueles que entraram ou não em qualquer universidade vão festejar pelo ano passado ou até pela reprovação do mesmo, o que importa é que é o dia do ano para ser mais bem festejado... E conseqüentemente esquecido, já que a maioria dos jovens tendem a cometer exageros nestes tipos de festas.

Mesmo sendo Japão, mesmo sendo Dominó, mesmo sendo duelistas, mesmo até sendo donos de grandes corporações, rei dos duelos, mesmo um cachorrinho assustado, não importa se for o criador do maior jogo de cartas ou se simplesmente é um fanático maníaco por insetos, você poderá sempre cair numa armadilha, numa luxúria, na pegadinha de maníacos alucinados para que você se arrependa eternamente da melhor noite de sua vida... Que te faça ter uma experiência que você nunca teve igual, inimaginável e inigualável, lógico, isso se você não a esquecer, mas você vai esquecer, então não tem problema.

Dizem as más línguas, que esta comemoração que narro foi a pior, mais trágica e emocionante festa de formatura já ocorrida em toda história de Dominó City. Claro que não se pode confirmar o fato, já que ninguém naquela festa estava sóbrio o suficiente para lembrar de todos os detalhes suficientemente para fazer alguma comparação... Ninguém exceto eu, o penetra da festa, o causador do caos e discórdia (além de muita diversão), mas convenhamos, aqueles nerds precisavam disso.

Enfim, eu havia ficado sabendo desta formatura por acaso, como eu estava de passeio em Dominó juntamente com a minha irmã, decidi que aloprar um pouco aqueles pirralhos seria divertido e também interessante.

Carregando uma garrafa com o composto químico **C**12**H**17**N**2**O**4**P**, invadi os arredores da escola, já estavam festejando e a mesa do ponche estava livre, livre para ser 'batizada', então, não perdi a oportunidade.

O local era enorme, gigante. Eu só neguei em pegar o primeiro copo pois alguém teria que lembrar o que todo mundo lá fez. Ou deixou de fazer...

Como meu composto (amabilíssimo composto) é para ser ingerido e não injetado, duraria cerca de uma a duas horas a começar fazer efeito em minhas vítimas, digo, amiguinhos da Battle City. Pelo que pude perceber, a seqüência das primeiras pessoas que beberam o composto foram respectivamente: Weevil e Rex, Joey, Seto Kaiba e Pégasus.

Mas não vou negar, elogiaram o ponche até não poder mais, com isso, todos tomaram. Lógico, quem não negaria um delicioso ponche batizado por Marik? Uma infelicidade que minha irmã não estava a participar, mas um dia faço isso com ela também... Mas o que seriam todos esses impulsos rebeldes faça fazer uma coisa deste nível? Oras, puberdade. Talvez aquele Yami que me apossou tenha deixado um pouco da sua essência em mim, ou simplesmente só vontade de sacanear alguém mesmo.

Passou menos que meia hora e já via bêbados correndo de um lado para o outro, o primeiro que dei noção foi Bakura, em sua jovem e humilde atitude britânica transformá-lo num branquelo-que-paga-de-negão-Rapper. **Mas afinal, o que foi aquilo?**

* * *

**Comentários:** Enfim, está aí o prólogo. Reviews?


End file.
